cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Le Loyon
Le Loyon, 'also known as "'The Ghost of Maules", was supposed humanoid figure said had to haunt the woodlands near the Swiss town of Maules. Le Loyon is described as a tall humanoid creature dressed in Gimp Suit while it wears a gas mask that completely covers its head. The nature of its appearance brings into question of whether they are a cryptid, urban legend, or merely a person who likes to dress up and take walks. Appearance According to eyewitnesses, Le Loyon appears to be a human or humanoid dressed in a boiler suit, and covered in a strange cloak and wears a gas mask over its face. There has been one supposed photograph of the Le Loyon which depicts a strange humanoid figure. It has not yet been proven however whether or not the said photograph is a hoax. Sightings For 10 years, the Swiss town of Maules has been terrified by a strange figure stalking the woodlands known as 'Le Loyon'. Police have been searching for him (or it) since he was first sighted. He has been walking the same route in the woods every day for a decade, stalking the town from the bushes. Le Matin published what is believed to be the first ever photograph of the figure. 'I came across him near the marches,' said the unnamed amateur photographer who tracked him down. 'I approached him up to a dozen metres away. 'He had a military cape, boots and an army gas mask - an antique type, I think. He measured more than 1.90m. He stared at me then turned his back on me and left in silence.' One local resident encountered Le Loyon in June last year - when the creature appeared to be clutching a bunch of flowers. Marianne Descloux, who also lives in the area, told Le Matin that her run-in with him came in spring. 'It was a rainy Sunday,' she said. 'He had a cap, a dark cloak and his gas mask. 'What could possibly be going through his head? I don't know, but it was unforgettable - and unpleasant. I hope I don't run into him again.'" Alleged Suicide Note Apparently, the identity known as Le Loyon took his life. His clothes were found in the woodlands with a cryptic note reading "Le risque d'une chasse à la Bête" meaning "The risk of a hunt for the Beast." The french article that revealed the note translated as, "Le Loyon decided to 'commit suicide'." This mysterious character who people came across in a regular basis in the forest De Maules, wearing a gas mask on his face and a military cloak has abandoned his old/used garments in the forest. His old/used garments were found accompanied by what he calls the 'The death certificate and will of the Ghost De Maules.' This letter is published in the communal bulletin of Sâles. Le Loyon accuses "Le Matin" of murdering a "harmless being" by revealing his existence. He writes: "The risk of a hunt for the Beast" became too great...The note expressed Le Loyon's concerns that the recent exposure would lead to further attention, which forced the person under the clothes to abandon the walks, which the letter referred to as 'happiness therapy.' Then, it snarks at the reader for not understanding the works of one Sacher-Masoch.(lematin.ch)." Up until now, there is no feasible understanding of the being's true face. It is also a mystery if it is truly dead, or merely in hiding. Explanations *A simple hermit who admired nature, and enjoyed walks. Category:Humanoids Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:European cryptids Category:Primates Category:Supernatural Category:Urban Legend